


The gun for fun

by swordfish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Golden shower, Gunplay, Masochism, Masturbation, Other, Robot Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfish/pseuds/swordfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мегатрон застает Вирля за сублимацией своей ненависти и помогает направить её в нужное русло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gun for fun

Ноги разъезжались и норовили соскользнуть с ящиков, но Вирль ловко цеплялся клешней за металлический край, чтобы не потерять равновесие окончательно. Шлаков загустевший энергон, заливший все поверхности! Но и без его помощи ничего бы не вышло…  
— Еще чуть-чуть... Вот так, да... Левее! Еааах! Почему мы не делаем это всё время? Ты мог бы напоминать мне... ох, да… что щелчок предохранителя означает не только близящийся распад искры на атомы какого-то лузера, но и…  
Он подцепил когтем крючок сбора энергии, и оружие утробно загудело, накапливая мощный заряд. Главное не продавить кнопку дальше, главное не продавить... Хотя, возможно, это не худший способ прекратить своё болезненное функционирование. Однако Вирль всё же предпочел бы встретить забвение погребенным под корпусами миллиарда аммонитов, а еще лучше — не уйти в дезактив вовсе, а не распластаться на складских ящиках в луже энергона и дулом бластера, между… нет, если выстрел сорвется, вряд ли от ног и порта останется что-то кроме жалкой горстки пепла, размоченной в неоновой жидкости.   
Опасность заставляла двигатель громче урчать, а энергон — быстрее циркулировать по магистралям, почти так же, как в пылу боя. Хотя такая уж разница? Всего одно неловкое движение и БУМ! Придется собирать ошметки деталей по всему отсеку. Медики будут ругаться из-за свалившейся на них грязной работы, так ещё и целых деталей, которые могли бы пригодиться для трансплантации, не найти. А все из-за чего? Из-за похоти.  
Ну и на болт.  
Впрочем… Вот болт как раз лишним бы не оказался.  
— Шлак! Почему ты не можешь глубже! Брейнсторм должен улучшить тебя, сделать больше, еще больше, мощнее, убрать терморегулятор, сделать тебя горячим, как… как, агрхх… Не сопротивляйся! Ты не смеешь мне возражать!  
Зажатая между двумя ящиками пушка, возражать и не думала, только тихо скрежетала металлом о металл, иногда норовя выскользнуть из-за разлитых жидкостей, пока Вирль жадно насаживался на дуло. Не слишком удобная форма, жестко царапающая поверхность паховых щитков, когда движение получалось недостаточно точным, и Вирль, теряя контроль над подрагивающим от возбуждения корпусом, промахивался, и больно давящая на чувствительные внутренние детали, когда ему удавалось попасть. Накапливающийся под ребристой поверхностью дула заряд, подавал ощутимые импульсы, срывающиеся и хаотично покалывающие голодные разъемы внутри порта. Так мало, но так хорошо. Вирль нетерпеливо ерзал, скрипел вокалайзером, ему хотелось большего, но это уже был тот максимум, который могла предоставить ему пушка. Довольно отстойно не иметь возможности уделить внимание своим внутренним контактам без помощи посторонних предметов. Это злит. Больно. Неудобно. Но хорошо. Ощущение слишком слабое, но стоит уцепиться за него, стимулировать сенсоры еще чуть-чуть и разрядка вот-вот уже…  
— Теперь несколько проясняется, по какой причине пироботов так сложно застать за работой. Зрелище не из приятных.  
Вирль, застигнутый врасплох, вытянулся струной, резко дернулся, из-за чего пушка тут же выскользнула из него, получив долгожданную свободу, провалилась в щель между ящиками, и от удара таки спустила мощный плазменный заряд в стену, пробив зияющую дыру. Замигало аварийное освещение.  
— Впечатляет, — добавил оценку сложившейся ситуации Мегатрон, стоявший со скрещенными на честплейте руками. Судя по его позе и запертой входной двери, Вирль судорожно прикинул, что некоторое время за ним наблюдали. Клешни инстинктивно щелкнули несколько раз.  
— Что, это выглядит так, будто я извращенец, и это мне будет говорить такой любитель подглядывать, как ты? Я не извращенец! От извращенца слышу! — вокалайзер Вирля хрипел и сбоил от не высвобожденного напряжения, подскочившего в несколько раз из-за несправедливости ситуации. Он злился. Можно подумать, никто из приличных трансформеров не запирается после тяжелого дня у себя в каюте и не играет со своими причиндалами! Ну, извините, что тащить со склада тяжелые ящики с грузом через все пролеты до каюты — это куда более подозрительное занятие, чем разогнанные приступом спонтанной агрессии пироботы и разогретое широкое дуло в приемной части интерфейс-системы.  
Между тем, на Лост Лайте каждый день — тяжелый день. И все имеют право на отдых и развлечения в соответствии со своими предпочтениями.  
— Конечно, нет, — спокойно согласился Мегатрон и тут же проявил язвительный интерес. — Так у тебя, получается, та самая дефективная комплектация, не позволяющая получить удовольствие иначе, кроме как… А что ты, собственно, делаешь?  
Хах, будто Мегатрон сам никогда не имел альтформы с большим и гладким дулом и не проводил слишком много времени с идейным Старскримом.  
— Собираюсь выбить твою вуайеристскую оптику силой своего гнева! — зашипел в ответ Вирль, твердо намеревавшийся не оставлять свидетелей. Мегатрону и так слишком многое сошло с рук. Нет-нет-нет, за это он точно поплатится! Вирль спрыгнул с ящиков, подхватил с пола своего лучшего друга и попробовал выстрелить, но бластер издал несколько срывающихся хлопков и заглох. Видимо, натекший в него энергон сделал свое дело, а тот заряд, что создал пожароопасную ситуацию в отсеке, был последним. Предатель! Однако подобные неудачи еще никогда не мешали Вирлю убивать. С пушкой наперевес он рванул в сторону Мегатрона с целью нанести ему такой удар по шлему, от которого действительно могли треснуть линзы. Удар вышел бы сильным, однако Мегатрон успел предугадать движение и перехватить ствол, вырвав оружие из клешней.  
— И не досмотреть представление до конца? — он отбросил пушку в сторону и наклонился к горящей яростью оптике Вирля. От дефективного робота ощутимо фонило, это особенно хорошо чувствовалось на таком близком расстоянии, когда энергополя их искр соприкасались, и чувствовалась полная гнева пульсация. По этому фону легко предугадывалось, что если не направить энергию Вирля в нужное русло, разрушений будет немало. — Скажи, как часто тебе приходится это делать? Должно быть, сложно добиться ощутимого эффекта, не имея пальцев? Как много времени это занимает?  
— Почему бы тебе просто не дезактивироваться, ведроголовый? — проскрежетал Вирль и, не теряя драгоценных кликов, отправил мощным ударом ноги своего противника в стену, аккурат в место рядом с искрящейся и пускающей редкие клубы дыма бреши в стене.  
Урезанный паек энергона, вынуждающий Мегатрона постоянно находиться в энергосберегающем режиме, конечно, делал его более уязвимым к физическим атакам, но не было похоже, что в данный момент он был огорчен сложившимися обстоятельствами. Удар в честплейт пришелся сильный, заставивший внутренние системы сжаться, а столкновение шлема с поверхностью стены вызвало короткую рябь в видеоряде, но всё это не мешало Мегатрону извлекать удовольствие от ситуации, судя по его нахальной ухмылке. Это выводило, раздражало, бесило, заставляло двигатель Вирля угрожающе рокотать, наращивая обороты.   
— И, Вирль, когда рядом не находится подходящего предмета, что ты говоришь тому, кто тебе подвернулся и скоро умрет от полученных увечий, в то время как ты уже искришь от удовольствия, видя его мучения? Ты говоришь ему… трахни меня?  
Вирль отреагировал страшным скрипом, раздавшимся из аудиодатчиков, и вдруг запрыгнул на честплейт Мегатрона, пинком прижимая его плечо к полу, чтобы тот лежал и не рыпайся.   
Рыпаться Мегатрон и не помышлял, более того, открывшийся с такого положения вид казался ему интригующим. Округлое бедро Вирля, отражающее алые переливы сигнальных огней, оказалось неожиданно привлекательным, а разгоряченная приемная система была всё ещё призывно раскрыта и оттягивала внимание на себя. Мегатрон с удивлением отметил отсутствие следов трансфлюида, который должен выделиться системой для улучшения проводимости, когда дело дошло до… имитации коннекта. И, судя по размерам дула, а так же звукам, которые синтезировал Вирль в процессе, жидкости должно быть МНОГО.   
— Ты все испортил! Все сломал! — воспользовался своей доминирующей позицией Вирль, топчась по честплейту Мегатрона и заставляя его вентилировать под весом вертолета всё тяжелее. — И здесь, сейчас, и тогда, на Родионе. Ты должен искупить это, исправить. Разве не для этого ты торчишь тут, носишь этот знак? — он переступил и чиркнул ногой по алому знаку, после чего снова с силой нажал на ту часть корпуса, где в стандартной комплектации должна была находиться воздухозаборная система. Судя по сиплому звуку, вырывается из воздухосборников Мегатрона, Вирлю это удалось.  
— И, знаешь, у меня есть отличная идея для твоего дневника. Ты просто обязан увековечить меня и в нем тоже, — Вирль воодушевленно сверкнул желтой оптикой и, перестав жать ногой так сильно, наклонился к лицу Мегатрона. — Ты интересовался, что я говорю поверженному неудачнику, валяющемуся у меня в ногах, когда хочу снять напряжение?  
В следующий момент Вирль схватил клешней Мегатрона за горло, больно зажимая топливные магистрали, вынуждая его скрипеть дентапластинами. И едва успев насладиться кликами его боли, Вирль перенес центр тяжести, бухнулся вперед на колени, широко расставляя тонкие ноги, удобно опустился раскрытой интерфейс системой на фейсплейт Мегатрона.  
— Я говорю ему: «лижи»!  
Мегатрон знал правила игры. Поджав губы, он с отвращением отвернулся, однако, не попытался сбросить с себя обозревшего автобота. Вирль же не постеснялся напомнить о своих желаниях, снова схватив его за горло клешней, и как следует сжав.  
— Вылизывай! Делай это так, будто от этого зависит твоя жизнь! Хотя почему «будто», — теплый энергон брызнул из поврежденной топливной магистрали и заструился по клешне. Мегатрон подчинился.  
Запах горячего энергона, которым был перемазан Вирль, взводил все системы, Мегатрон прижался губами к порту и протолкнул внутрь глоссу, уверенно раздвигая лепестки диафрагмы. Вирль испустил довольный полный статики стон — гораздо приятнее бесчувственного бластера, который стрелять то не может, не то чтобы удовлетворить трансформера после долгих гигациклов воздержания. Ох, дааа... Колени Вирля стали ощутимо подрагивать от удовольствия, но он держался: упаси Праймас, этот десептикон догадается, настолько он хорош.  
— Покажи, на что ещё способна глосса талантливого оратора, тирана и угнетателя вселенной, хах! Удовлетвори мой автоботский порт как следует!  
Мегатрону нравилось. Именно в таких ситуациях, когда нагло садятся на лицо и требуют своего, уверяют о своем недовольстве, при этом содрогаясь от каждого нового прикосновения к чувствительным датчикам. Кулеры начали взволнованно гудеть, а глосса все сильнее, все глубже толкалась внутрь. Иногда он останавливался, чтобы вылизать остатки энергона и только больше убеждался в том, что система Вирля не выделяет трансфлюид. Сухо как в ржавой пустыне. Но, судя по мелкой вибрации, по срывающимся глухим стонам, по нетерпеливо дерущим шейные кабели клешням — удовольствие Вирль действительно получал. А Мегатрон неумолимо стремился к тому, чтобы сорвать первый крик с его вокалайзера.   
Внутренние детали Вирля были сильно оплавлены, как бывает после неаккуратного жесткого интерфейса, если долго не обращаться с этой проблемой в медбей. Но учитывая склонности, свидетелем которых стал Мегатрон накануне, этого стоило ожидать. Контакты искрили сбрасывая короткие заряды в жажде ответного подключения, но его не следовало, а Мегатрон только еще больше дразнил, спуская крупицы тока, образовывающие электрические дуги между кончиком глоссы с жадными разъемами.  
Несмотря на все мастерство Мегатрона, Вирлю стремительно становилось скучно, и он быстро подыскал новый способ надавить на самолюбие бывшего тирана:  
— Как насчет капельки стыда и унижения, великий и могучий? — довольно проурчал Вирль, вращая пропеллерами в предвкушении. Дважды проехавшись портом по лицу Мегатрона, он приподнялся, решительно зажал между когтями лицо партнера, прекратив терзать его поврежденную шею, и немедля открыл шлюз, сливая отработку.  
Однако ликование в оптике Вирля быстро сменилось искренним возмущением, даже недоумением, когда Мегатрон, глуша оптику, резко подался вперед, чтобы как можно плотнее прижаться ртом к шлюзу. Горячая отработка все равно просачивалась мимо и сбегала по подбородку, щекам и шлему Мегатрона, его анализаторы четко фиксировали резкий запах, предельно нагружавший все центры удовольствия старого трансформера.  
— Ты! — со злостью дернулся от него Вирль. — Тебе нравится это! Да как ты!..  
Возмущение Вирля превысило все допустимые значения. Как смеет этот извращенный старикан получать удовольствие в моменты, когда он должен страдать, с покорностью принимая наказание за то, что посмел выжить?! Дважды! Вирль вытянулся, подскочил и уже генерировал план ужаснейшего возмездия в момент, когда Мегатрон уверенно обхватил его корпус одной рукой, силой удерживая на месте, а второй — выдернул толстый поврежденный выстрелом кабель из стены для того, чтобы воткнуть его в распаленный шлюз Вирля. От удара высоким напряжением выбило часть предохранителей, а повышенная нагрузка на все системы тут же отправила Вирля в отключку.

  
  
***  
  


Сначала заработали тактильные сенсоры и гидравлика, двигатель мерно загудел. Вирль почувствовал до крайности неестественное ощущение в сервоприводах обеих рук, которыми отчего-то совершенно не мог пошевелить.  
— Мои руки! Что ты сделал с моими руками! — до тех пор, пока видеоряд не отрегулировался и Вирль судорожно не огляделся, чтобы оценить обстановку, он на полном серьезе считал, что рук у него больше нет и придется клянчить у медиков новые. Не то чтобы в медблоке кто-то этому удивился.  
— Ничего, что тебе бы не понравилось, — заверил его Мегатрон. Теперь он не лежал в позе подчинения, а сидел все около той же стены, излучая энергию превосходства.   
Вирль оказался усаженным верхом, а его руки были прочно зафиксированы сзади: клешни широко раскрыты до возможного максимума и тщательно обвязаны крепкими кабелями, которые в несколько оборотов связывали оба манипулятора вместе, а потом тянулись до горизонтальных стабилизаторов, расположенных на спине и крепились на них, образуя завораживающую систему переплетения проводов. Натяжение отдавало болью во всех шарнирах, отвечающих за движение рук, когда Вирль силой пытался вернуть себе свободу. Сервоприводы бешено шелестели, передавая приказы движений, но процесс неумолимо срывался и выводил на внутренний монитор сообщение о сбое из-за недопустимых нагрузок. Какого болта аварийка включилась! К шартиконам ее! Вирль возмущенно отрубил все предупреждающие системы — стало тихо, как раньше. Из-за шоковой встряски все настройки слетели.  
— Уж извини, ноги не стал связывать: они мне слишком понравились, — проговорил Мегатрон, обводя пальцами по заляпанной броне так сильно приглянувшихся ему узких бедер.  
— Есть еще кое-что, память о чем, не сохранилось на твоих дырявых жестких дисках! — выпалил Вирль, подскакивая и активируя встроенные в честплейт пушки, которые угрожающе встретились с лицом Мегатрона.  
— Ты не захочешь ими воспользоваться, — ответил Мегатрон, раскрыв рот и гостеприимно приняв в него одно из дул, а второе — обхватил пальцами. Слишком развратно, слишком привлекательно, чтобы Вирль оказал вооруженное сопротивление.  
Дрожь пробежала по его корпусу оттого, какие потрясающие штуки вытворял этот старый болт: пропихивал глоссу внутрь, спуская короткие заряды тока, а пальцами дразнил обвод второго дула, как если бы оно было не смертельным оружием, а частью интерфейс-системы, с которой он не менее искусно игрался пару циклов назад.  
— U dont fukin control me! — воспротивился Вирль, агрессивно толкнув ствол глубже в рот.  
Сами дула были бесчувственными, иначе бы Вирль двинулся процессором от боли после первого же выстрела, однако энергия прокатывалась по их стенкам и достигала корпуса, тревожа восприимчивый энергофон искры.  
— Ты уверен? — поинтересовался Мегатрон, ненадолго оторвавшись от своего занятия.  
Его самодовольство выбешивало, но глосса была слишком хороша, так что Вирль лишь сдержанно заскрипел в ответ, соображая, чего он больше хочет — пробить этому подонку мозговой модуль всего лишь запустив один единственный процесс, или же удовлетворить свою давно сдерживаемую потребность в интерфейсе, так сильно его истязавшую.  
— Что, боишься доставить мне удовольствие? Не переживай: ты нравишься мне не настолько. Но все же мы можем быть друг другу полезны.  
С этими словами Мегатрон выпустил изо рта дуло и активировал блестящий от трансфлюида коннектор. Вентиляция Вирля захлебнулась, наращивая обороты с удвоенной силой.  
— Что? Пф. И это все? Тебе придется очень сильно постараться, чтобы я почувствовал хоть что-то, не-такой-уж-могучий-Мегатрон, — не упустил шанс для издевки Вирль, инстинктивно попытавшись щелкнуть клешней, за что опять поплатился тянущей болью в шарнире.   
Так близко и такой влажный — никакой энергон не нужен для улучшения проводимости. Должно быть, дело идет, как по маслу с такими характеристиками. Легко и просто, возможно, слишком просто на вкус Вирля, однако он уже забыл, как это бывает. Всегда один. Всегда сам.  
Шлак. Отсек бы эту скрутку и игрался с ней вечерами как с любимым трофеем. Мегатрон знал, что делает, когда так добротно фиксировал руки.  
— Не представляю, как ты этой штуковиной насиловал пленников для воодушевления войск и каких неудачников это могло вдохновить! — продолжал упорствовать Вирль, тем не менее, подавшись вперед, он опустился, тыкаясь раскрытой приемной системой в навершие разложенного коннектора. Ох. Гладкий аккуратный и никакой кнопки жать не надо, не расцарапает все рифленой окантовкой и даааа…. хотя бы с парочкой разъемов, да состыкуется.   
Увлеченный этими мыслями Вирль двинулся ещё ближе и, наконец... выдающийся честплейт стукнулся пушками о широкую грудь Мегатрона не давая сократить расстояние и как следует насадиться на вожделенный коннектор. Однако прятать оружие он не желал из принципа, пусть психопат знает свое место!  
— Ты слышал эти байки. Я польщен, — едва заметно усмехнулся Мегатрон, весьма снисходительно относившийся к распущенным вокруг него цветастым слухам, не желая вносить в них никакой ясности. — Позволь, я помогу.  
Несмотря на ожесточенное шипение, служившее отрицательным ответом, Мегатрон, взявшись за перекрещенные за спиной Вирля провода, грубо дернул их вниз, заставляя партнера прогнуться, синтезируя натуженное кряхтение и отчаянную ругань под скрежет сегментов корпуса, принявшего неудобное положение. Локтевые и плечевые шарниры заныли новым витком боли, а клешни, казалось, сейчас разломятся надвое.   
— Да я тебя на болты и гайки разберу, ты хоть знаешь, с кем связался?! Тысячу ворнов будут по всей галактике твой шахтерский мусор соби… Оооо....  
Больше ничего не мешало Мегатрону, сжав пальцами свободной руки бедро Вирля, насадить его на коннектор, оборвав этим неустанно доносившуюся из вокалайзера ругань.   
Вирль сильно зажимался, и это доставляло существенный дискомфорт, ведь его узкие бедра и так не предполагали порта с богатым набором разъемов. Казалось, будто вся его комплектация настроена против интерфейса, а порт был создан только для того, чтобы выталкивать все, что в него попадает. И если бы сам Вирль немного помог, расслабил стенки, но нет, тогда всё это не имело бы смысла. Нужно брать силой.  
Мегатрон сдвинул в пазы внешние металлические щитки коннектора и высвободившиеся штекеры быстро нашли несколько подходящих разъемов, подключаясь к ним. И как только большая часть из них нашла свое место, энергообмен сразу же запустился. Жестко, без последовательного увеличения амплитуды, в одну сторону и почти принудительно. Только «почти» из-за жадности голодных контактов, которые давно искрили в тщетной попытке соединения, когда их лишний раз то и дело дразнили опасными энергобластерами, не давая разрядки.  
— И это всё? Всё, на что ты способен?! Оаввв… если бы это было пыткой, то самой отстойной в моем жизненном цикле! Ох! — не унимался Вирль, однако теперь его речь существенно разбавляли беззастенчивые стоны всевозможных тональностей.  
Мегатрон только крепко сжимал дентапластины и жарил его током, не отвечая на реплики. Эти едкие колкие фразы он привык реагировать только переменной жестокостью, он слышал их с таким постоянством, что можно было решить, будто хорошего соединения без этого не бывает.  
Энергон циркулировал все быстрее, стремясь обеспечить энергией как можно больше активно задействованных систем, и из поврежденных магистралей на шее Мегатрона все сильнее просачивалось топливо, попадая сначала на честплейт Вирля, а оттуда — на его морду. Будь у Вирля рот, он бы с превеликим удовольствием в буквальном смысле пил энергон своего врага, но и так тоже было неплохо.  
От удовольствия хотелось выть, но Вирль, насквозь прошиваемый электричеством, мог выдавать лишь чистую статику, растопырив дрожащие тонкие ноги по бокам от внушительного корпуса Мегатрона, упираясь ступнями в стену.  
— Да чем тебя заправляют?! Миниботским?! Наподдай хорошенько! Еще! Да! — упоенно вопил Вирль, содрогаясь от каждого толчка энергии, от каждого клика заслуженной и одновременно ненавистной боли, отдающейся в руках и корпусном каркасе.  
Мегатрон инстинктивно вскидывал бедра, отчего микросоединения то прерывались, то устанавливались вновь, но идущая за этим подача напряжения жарила так, что это восполнялось с лихвой, и Вирль ненасытно подавался навстречу настолько, насколько позволяло его скованное положение. Их тазовые секции жестоко царапали друг друга грубыми краями, но какой аудиодатчик будет регистрировать этот металлический треск, когда есть такие стоны, такие хрипы, заглушающие любой механический звук! Вирль вибрировал от надрывного урчания двигателя, изгибался под тяжелым весом навалившегося партнера, хвостовые пропеллеры отчаянно гоняли наэлектризованный воздух и, ох, долгожданная перезагрузка не заставился себя ждать. Он застыл, мигнул оптикой и провалился в долгожданный оффлайн, непроизвольно сбросив такую отдачу, которой хватило Мегатрону для того, чтобы перезагрузиться следом.  
Несколько кликов тишины, нарушаемой только гудением кулеров, и Мегатрон первым вернулся онлайн. Убедившись в том, что Вирль не был фатально поврежден в порыве страсти — вряд ли бы это сделало самого Вирля более несчастным, но инциденты были ни к чему — он выпрямился, всё ещё придерживая корпус партнера рукой, завершил соединение и деактивировал коннектор, захлопнув паховую броню.  
Резкое движение с ярко засверкавшим светом желтого глаза возвестили о возвращении Вирля, который инстинктивно задергался, пытаясь выпутаться из оплетающих его кабелей.  
— Погоди, не так, — усмирил его Мегатрон, а затем сильно потянул конец одного из кабелей, и сложная система узлов и переплетений с легкостью распалась, освобождая утомленного, но весьма удовлетворенного трансформера.  
— Что?! И это всё?! Ты всего лишь дернул и… Агрх! — Вирль даже вскинул руки от возмущения. Сервоприводы подвисали и прощелкивались, но в целом все было в полном порядке.  
Вирль только теперь заметил, что проводка в пробитой стене больше не искрила и выглядела какой-то пустой. Очевидно, где-то уже носятся в панике боты, пытаясь найти поломку и разобраться, отчего исправно работающая система дала сбой. Оставалось только надеяться, что она не отвечала за что-то реально важное. Впрочем, Вирлю было слить на эти проблемы. Он сполз с коленей Мегатрона и бухнулся рядом, вытягивая ноги настолько, насколько позволяла конструкция, и принялся лениво разрабатывать руки. Весь корпус ломило, но одновременно чувствовалось облегчение, как после особенно удачного боя с горой погаснувших роботов. И это ощущение было… приятным.  
— Это ничего не меняет, — уверенно заявил Вирль, когда воцарившееся молчание начало на него давить.  
— Абсолютно, — расслабленно подтвердил Мегатрон, прижавшись шлемом к стене и удовлетворенно пригасив оптику. Он, напротив, согнул ноги в коленях и устроил на них руки.  
— Хорошо, иначе мне пришлось бы тебя убить, — фыркнул в ответ Вирль.  
— Тебе и так бы пришлось, — усмехнулся Мегатрон.  
— А ты и ноги скручивать умеешь? — поинтересовался Вирль после нескольких кликов напряженного вентелирования разогретых механизмов.  
— Легко. И корпус энергонитью обвязывать, и подвешивать с сохранением баланса, — не стал скрывать своего опыта Мегатрон.  
— Класс, — мечтательно протянул Вирль.


End file.
